A Holiday with an Unexpected Twist
by Luna-Adnaron
Summary: On holiday to Italy Roxanne manages to get herself into trouble, make an enemy, and get infuriated by a strange man. All this just to meet her collage mates. It is just not her year. What else could go wrong? Please R&R.


_**A Holiday with an Unexpected Twist**_

_A/N This story is how Roxanne and the Doctor meet. Hope you enjoy it. Feel free to Read and Review, constructive criticism is welcome._

_**Delayed Flights**_

On a busy motorway in the middle of Rome a red Vauxhall Astra pulled in. The words taxi was painted across its doors. Once the vehicle stopped moving a young dark skinned women opened the passenger door. She climbed out and pulled out her luggage. There wasn't much, a large rucksack and small shoulder holdall. Shrugging her rucksack back on to her back she returned to the driver. The tanned man rolled his window down, awaiting his fee.

"Quant'è?" The women asked politely.

"Nove Euro." Came a gruff reply.

"Tenga il resto mi dispiace, non ho moneta." After fishing out a note out of her pocket the women passed it to the driver.

"Grazie."

"Arrivederci."

The window was rolled up and the driver took off. Before deciding to check into the guest house the lady took in her new surroundings. Hopefully this was going to be the relaxing holiday she had needed for a long time. Her and her college mates had planned to meet up in Rome for a weeklong holiday. Take in the sites and maybe go to a few nightclubs as well. Yes this was what she needed, some peace and quiet. Italy was a beautiful place: lush green gardens, magnificent mountaintops, welcoming lakes and beaches, luscious food and such a vast history everywhere you stepped - it was anyone's dream holiday.

Taking in a deep breath of the warm zesty air she took a step forward her white flip-flops padded along confidently. Once inside the building she removed her sunglasses and pocketed them. She'd need them after. The building was comfortable, a slight modern and traditional twist. It was clean and white with eclectic furniture arranged thoughtfully through the entrance hallway. She rang the bell and waited patiently.

After booking herself in and getting comfortable in her room the lady stood up and opened her window. The room was air-conditioned but she preferred fresh air, not vented. She sat down in the window and watched the busy street. Locals strolling up and down the paths and alleys, hands full of either shopping bags or in some cases young curious children. Cars breezed pass drivers concentrating on the road and their destination.

A shrill buzzing broke the silence. A dark elegant hand reached out to a light Mac jacket. She gripped the culprit of the noise - her phone - she glanced at the screen and quickly answered it.

"Hello Abby. Isn't your phone supposed to be off?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah well it would IF we were on the plane." Abby answered angrily. "Who could have believed it…. the stupid pilots feeling ill. The airport has to wait for another one to take his place. We're grounded for at least another three hours. Sorry Roxanne."

"It can't be helped." Roxanne dismissed unconsciously waving her hand as she spoke. "Karis and Danni with you?"

"No they found the duty free shop."

Roxanne laughed Danni and Karis had always loved bargain shopping. 'Poor Abby,' she thought to herself. It was going to be a hard task to tear those two from the shop. Roxanne shuffled slightly to make herself more comfortable in the plumb chair she sat on.

"Oh boy." Roxanne said.

"Look I'm not sure when the plane will leave, and with all the luck we've had with planes I wouldn't get you hopes up that we'll be in Rome today." Abby sighed over the phone. "If I were you I'd get a head start. I mean it's like what two in the afternoon over there?"

"Yeah its one forty-five."

"Don't sit in that room waiting for us, Roxanne." Abby lectured. "I know you don't want to leave us out of any of the experiences of Rome. Who cares, we don't, and you're not the one stuck in an airport with two people latched on to a shop. Go and explore. We'll see it after, you'll be able to tell us about it when we arrive."

Roxanne rolled her eyes - Abby had always been the mother hen in their group. Always giving advice and taking care of everyone else. But Abby could be a mother hen with an attitude and a wild side. Her personality was always changing with the wind. Roxanne, Danni and Karis were well use to her mood changes and they found it amusing if not unpredictable - but the whole gang liked spontaneity.

"Has anyone told you…. its not fun having two mothers." Roxanne stated pouting slightly. "Ok I'll go and explore. You better go and check on Danni, if she has found the sweet isle you'll have to knock her out before she'll leave."

"Bye." Abby said. "Have fun."

"Arrivederci." Roxanne joked.

"Hey…. Cheeky. Bye"

"Bye." The conversation was finished and Roxanne shut her phone before shoving it back into her Mac's pocket.

If she was going to go out she was going to have to change. It didn't appeal to her to leave the guesthouse wearing the same close she wore when she was on the plane. Opening her rucksack she pulled out a pair of three-quarter length jeans and then grabbed a light sleeveless top. Roxanne took a quick shower and got dressed. Feeling refreshed she shoved her feet back into her flip-flops as she picked up her handbag, camera and sunglasses before leaving her room and locking the door behind her.

Glancing over the bus timetable, Roxanne slowly translated the times. She picked her destination and left the guesthouse. Despite feeling guilty that he mates were with her Roxanne still felt excitement about discovering the ancient wonders of Rome. She walked down the path making her way to the bus stop at the end of the road. Placing her sunglasses on her face she glance upward at the clear blue sky. It was such a lovely day. Her worries flew away as she sighed contently, waiting for her bus.

**Italian - English**

**Quant'è** _How much_

**Nove Euro** _Nine Euro_

**Tenga il resto mi dispiace, non ho moneta** _Keep the change sorry, I don't have any change_

**Grazie** T_hank you_

**Arrivederci** _Goodbye_


End file.
